


some things come gently

by Lefaym



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Leia Organa/Han Solo, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Referenced canonical character death, Sibling Incest, ToT: Chocolate Box, Trick or Treat: Extra Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: It's easier if they bear it together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Happy Halloween, Persephone's Keeper! I hope your day is both spooky and sweet.
> 
> Many thanks to [temporarily redacted] for beta reading.

Leia doesn’t mean to fall asleep in Luke’s arms. She hadn’t thought it was possible to sleep in anything other than fits and starts anymore. But when Luke pulls her in close, it’s so easy to let her eyes fall shut, and for once she doesn’t see Han’s last moments behind her eyes or Ben’s tormented face in the disappearing light. 

She wakes, hours later, and Leia thinks it should be uncomfortable, curled together like this on her narrow mattress. But there’s no discomfort, only the soft rise and fall of Luke’s chest, and the reassuring weight of his hand on the small of her back. Leia knows that people will talk, and she doesn’t care. Rumors can’t hurt her anymore, not after everything else.

Luke stirs. His eyes open, and Leia raises a hand to his face. His beard is soft against her calloused palm.

They don’t speak. Everything that needs saying has already been said. Leia leans in and presses her lips to his. Luke responds easily, as though they’ve spent a thousand nights together like this.

She can feel his grief; the losses that haunt her nights haunt him too. But it’s easier, somehow, to bear it now. Every brush of his lips, every caress, calms something inside her.

Leia sighs as she guides him into her body. There’s no desperation or urgency in their union, but it feels right to have him so close. Leia holds Luke’s gaze as they move slowly together, and she knows it’s the same for him.

The moment of release comes gently. Leia gasps almost silently, and Luke presses his face into her neck as he shudders against her.

She doesn’t sleep again, not straight away. Leia wants to remember the feeling of her arms around Luke, and the quiet peace they’ve found together so briefly. She wants to hold onto this moment as long as she can.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt: - Luke/Leia hurt/comfort fic after Han's death.


End file.
